


La Petite Mort

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Edging, Hylian Sidon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: “I’m not sorry.” He says softly, testing the waters. Sidon squeezes his hip.“Believe me, you will be.” Is his answer.





	La Petite Mort

When Link is discovered in the kitchen eating the last popsicle in the box, even after Sidon had _explicitly_ told him he had only had one, Sidon isn’t actually upset. He is more than half amused. Link leans over the kitchen sink, barefoot, looking out the apartment window at the traffic below, probably wondering where Sidon is. He’s got the radio on, so he definitely didn’t hear Sidon come in. After admiring Link’s soft humming to the music coming from the radio, Sidon clears his throat to make Link whip his head over his shoulder, melting cherry popsicle in one hand and the other wiping at his red-stained lips. He starts, nearly dropping the frozen snack as he turns the rest of his body to face Sidon, who has to try his damndest to suppress a grin. 

“I’m sorry,” He begins coyly, flinging his keys onto the kitchen island. They land with a jarring _smack_. “But is that the last popsicle you had shoved in your face a moment ago?” Link purses his lips and looks down and away. Sidon has definitely seen that look somewhere before. Most likely when he was living at home, after he’d caught his dog chewing up the sofa. Yeah, that was definitely the look. 

“I went for a walk, and I was really hot.” Link mutters, gaze flicking back to Sidon’s tanned face. “I really needed to cool off. I’ll buy another box, I promise.” Sidon advances toward him from the other side of the kitchen, swiftly taking Link’s hips in both his hands. They fit in his palms perfectly as he pulls Link’s lower half against his own. Link makes a surprised noise, popsicle finally forgotten in the sink, and he suddenly realizes how close his face is to Sidon’s. It still makes him giddy, years after they’ve met. Sidon finally lets the corner of his full, freckled lips quirk up in a crooked smile. 

“I’ve been wanting to punish you for a while, and now I finally have an excuse to.” He says. Link realizes where this is going, and he’s more than willing to play along. Sidon kisses him gently, still with a firm grip on his hips, and Link returns the kiss before he bites Sidon’s lower lip and pulls back. 

“I’m not sorry.” He says softly, testing the waters. Sidon squeezes his hip. 

“Believe me, you will be.” Is his answer. 

Sidon gets one hand under Link’s ass surprisingly quickly, sweeping him right off his feet in a matter of seconds. Link yelps and throws one arm around Sidon’s neck for balance as he’s hefted like a sack of potatoes. Sidon’s long red hair is tied back in a loose top knot, and a few strands fall down over his face with the sudden movement. He blows them out of his eyes with a huff, bouncing Link in his arms once to keep him from slipping before hauling him off to their cozy little bedroom. “Don’t be too mean,” Link chuckles, only half kidding. Sidon shoots him a look of feigned surprise. 

“What makes you think you’ve got any say in how I punish you?” He dumps Link on the bed. Link knows he has complete control over what happens in the bedroom. He can stop whatever nasty things Sidon’s planning on doing to him with one word. But he thinks it’s an arousing thing to imagine, that he doesn’t have any authority in their little game. Giving up control makes him hot, and when he gives it up to Sidon, it makes him burn. So as Sidon starts yanking his tank top over his head, he relinquishes the rest of it to him in favor of being undressed by his handsome partner. He’s only wearing a tank top and a pair of hip-hugging athletic shorts, so the process happens rather quickly. It feels good to be naked in the cool room, after he’s been running. Sex will be his second round of cardio. 

Sidon goes to the closet and pushes some old clothes off of a particular plastic storage box, one Link is entirely too familiar with. After moving some things about, Sidon turns around with a few items in his hand. Link’s stomach clenches in arousal, as it always does when he lays eyes upon a pretty pink silk blindfold along with the matching collar and cuffs. What really does him in is the toy Sidon carries in his other hand. It’s white silicone, not much thicker than his own cock, curved in just the right way and wider at the end. At the bottom is a sleek-looking dial pad. Link knows Sidon means business when he brings this out; it’s his favorite. He doesn’t often use it because he doesn’t want to get desensitized to it. This way, it’s mind-blowing every time. 

Sidon sets down the items on the bed beside Link, who’s sitting on the edge, cock already getting a little stiff just from thinking about what Sidon might want to do to him. Sidon leans down and takes his face in both hands, pressing a kiss to his lips, before taking the blindfold and slipping it down over Link’s eyes. “Lay back,” He commands in a mellow tone. Link immediately obliges. “Good boy. You almost make me not want to wreck you when you’re this obedient.” The dirty talk goes straight between his legs, and he shifts them to relieve the feeling somewhat. 

“Hands up,” Is the next command, and Link again does as he’s told. He hears the buckles of the cuffs being undone somewhere beside him before feeling first one wrist, then the other being restrained. The middle chain between them has been looped through the vertical slats in the headboard. Every feeling is heightened when his vision is cut off, especially when the bed dips beside him and all he hears is soft breathing. The next thing he feels is a hand touching his face, feather-light. The caress moves slowly, slowly down his neck, still barely touching him, fingers slipping down the center of his chest between the slightly raised planes of his breasts. He wishes Sidon would touch his nipples, but he knows he shouldn’t ask. Not this early on. 

The stroke of Sidon’s fingers finds its way down his belly, where he squirms slightly at the ticklish sensation, then, when he thinks Sidon’s going to touch him where he wants it most, the hand skirts right down his thigh and ignores the ache in his pelvis. Link makes a soft noise of discontent. Then it hits him, what Sidon is going to do, and he wonders how long he’ll be able to hold out. This punishment is almost worse than getting spanked, a method which Sidon favors. But when Link weighs the costs and benefits, he finds he likes the sore, red handprints on his ass less than the reward he gets for holding out when Sidon edges him. 

The lightweight touches go on for the better part of five minutes. Sidon reads Link’s body language to see if he’s desperate enough to move on, and he assumes the squirming and soft growl of his name is the checkpoint after which he should go a bit longer. He won’t give Link what he wants if he asks; it’s up to Sidon to decide when to give him more. Moments later, his hand slowly skates up Link’s inner thigh and lightly skims Link’s now more than half-hard erection. Almost immediately Link arches into the touch with a sigh, trying to fit the curve of his cock into Sidon’s warm palm. Sidon lets him do so, only enough to feel skin on skin. “You’re going to have to be more patient than that,” Sidon reprimands. When he finally does take Link’s cock in his hand and stroke, Link whimpers softly. Sidon chuckles, now near his ear, which startles Link. “Look how desperate you are for me,” Sidon coos, very slowly pumping Link’s cock with a loose grip. “I bet I can get you hard just from talking to you like this. I wouldn’t even have to touch you.” He takes his hand away for emphasis and Link lets out a more insistent whimper at the loss of contact. He’s finding himself losing composure, much more quickly than either he or Sidon had anticipated. 

Sidon begins stroking him again, this time more firmly, but still slow. Link wriggles helplessly in his fetters. Sidon’s lips find his and kiss him languidly, their mouths opening against each other. Sidon’s tongue slips inside right around the same time as his hand tightens around the aching head of Link’s cock, to which Link moans loudly. Sidon smiles into the kiss. He still tastes like the cherry popsicle he’d eaten earlier. Sidon deepens his movements to distract Link from the sound of him reaching across the bed for the prostate massager. Link hadn’t forgotten about it, not by a long shot. 

Sidon pulls back to admire his progress. Link’s chest is rising and falling rapidly now, his skin glowing with sweat. “So beautiful,” Sidon says before he pushes both of Link’s legs up and back. “Keep them there.” The pop of a cap startles Link a bit. Sidon rubs the lube between his fingers to warm it up a bit and, going back to pumping Link’s cock with one hand, begins to rub the slick liquid against Link’s hole, only a pinprick now. Link involuntarily seizes up in surprise at the contact. “Relax,” Sidon reminds him. Link focuses on his breathing when Sidon slips a finger inside him, rubbing shallowly with only the tip. It feels better than normal; it’s the most intimate contact he’s gotten since Sidon started, and his body is more sensitive now that Sidon’s built him up to this point. But it’s not enough, and he moans. He’s painfully hard now. A second finger joins the first and scissors inside him.

“Please,” He breathes quietly, the first layer of his composure finally breaking down. He’s resorted to begging. Sidon seems to have answered his soft plea, and his fingers go deeper now, gliding deliciously against Link’s walls before finally pulling back out. Sidon lubes up the vibrator and Link begins to shake in anticipation. “Please,” He cries, louder. Sidon says absolutely nothing, and it makes Link nervous. Blunt, slick silicone pushes against his hole and Sidon squeezes his pulsing cock. Link curls his toes and moans desperately, breath shallow. 

“This is where your real punishment starts,” Link can practically hear the smug smile in Sidon’s voice. The vibrator pushes inside, only the first few centimeters, but the stretch and burn is still delicious. Link arches, legs getting sore from having to hold them up by himself. Sidon must have read his mind, because he cups the back of one knee to hold Link steady. His cock has been frustratingly ignored for too long. Link lets out a low groan at this realization. 

“Tell me when you’re close. Understand?” Link nods, biting his lower lip, and the rest of the vibrator begins to push past the resistance of his hole. It feels too good. Link thinks he’ll cum just from this. Only after the thick end of the toy settles against his prostate does he panic and cry, “C-Close!”. Sidon gives a breathy laugh through his nose. “Not yet, you’re not.” 

Link flexes his fingers in the cuffs, closing his eyes and trying _very_ hard to control the raging arousal that threatens to make him lose control. He knows that if he squeezes at all, the toy will push against his sweet spot. So he tries to remain relaxed, until Sidon traces a finger slowly up from the base of his cock. He whimpers at the tickling sensation and full-on moans when the pad of Sidon’s index finger traces the knot of skin underneath the head of his cock before his whole palm covers Link’s head and he twists his hand, going back to stroking firm and fast. Link can’t help the way he spasms around the toy, and the hard silicone presses on his prostate agonizingly. This time, he really thinks he’s going to cum. He arches his back and lets out a strangled moan of “I’m close”. Sidon immediately stops, pulling his hand away. 

Link yanks on the cuffs, making the headboard creak. “Fuck!” He cries, not even caring or thinking about an alternative to cursing at this point. Sidon kisses the glistening of hollow of his bared throat, stroking his palm up Link’s breast. “Please, _please_ ,” Link whimpers. He wants to cum so badly, he’d do anything to convince Sidon he’s sorry. So he begs. “Please, I’m sorry, please let me cum.” Sidon shushes him, the sound hissing against the hot flesh of his collarbone. 

“Just a little while longer, precious. It’s going to get harder from here on out, but I think you can take it if you’re really that sorry.” Link gives a heartbroken whine. It gives Sidon a strange sense of pride and power, to watch this beautiful man squirm under him and plead with him for release, a release only Sidon can give. “You’re such a good boy. How’s that feel inside you, huh? You love having that spot teased, don’t you?” Sidon rakes his nails lightly down Link’s ribs, another fluttering touch, never enough for Link to actually be satisfied. It’s then, as Sidon’s hand returns to his cock and the other one slides down to fidget with something below him, that Link realizes he hasn’t even turned on the vibrator yet. 

With a click, the toy begins to buzz lightly inside him, on the lowest setting but still agonizingly good to his body. Link arches back, one leg going pin-straight, and shakes hard. “ _Fuck!_ ” He shouts again, and Sidon’s twisted sense of self-fulfillment swells watching Link squirm and twist helplessly, every involuntary movement forcing the massager to press against him deeply. Link closes his eyes and, as hard as he tries not to make too much noise, still manages to let out a pathetic squeal between gritted teeth. Sidon pumps his cock rapidly, and Link think’s he’s finally going to let him cum, so he lets himself fall victim as Sidon turns up the dial one more notch. 

“You wanna cum?” The redhead snarls. Link’s stomach twists pleasurably at the tone of Sidon’s voice, so unlike his usual lilt, gravelly and demanding. He whimpers, turning his head toward the sound. 

“Oh my fucking goddesses, _yes_!” He sobs. Sidon turns up the dial another two notches. It’s almost on full speed now. Link lets out a shrill cry as Sidon squeezes the sensitive head of his cock, stroking him rapidly, grazing Link’s neck with his teeth. Link doesn’t know what else to say so he just says _yes_ , over and over and over until it dissolves into screams and he’s cumming, finally, with Sidon ordering him to vaguely from somewhere on his left. His voice gives out halfway through and his eyes flicker and roll back behind the blindfold, his cum pulsing out into Sidon’s hand. He clenches around the hard surface of the toy in time to the pulses, before Sidon slips it out of him as carefully as possible. 

“Good boy. That’s my baby,” Sidon whispers, Link _ohh_ ing through the resounding waves of his orgasm, rolling his head and panting. “You took it so well, darling.” 

Link lays mostly motionless as Sidon takes the blindfold off of him, a small rush of joy passing through the haze of his mind when he sees Sidon gently smiling above him. Sidon kisses him softly as he undoes the cuffs and tosses them with the discarded toy and blindfold. “Are you alive?” He chuckles. Link throws his arms around Sidon and pulls him down to lie with him on the disheveled bed. “Yeah,” He nods, still out of breath. “Holy crap.” 

Sidon laughs. “I assume you’ve learned your lesson?” Link chances a look into his golden eyes. “Of course not.” Is his reply. “I need to disobey you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% self-indulgent. Also, the Sidon in this is based off of starhoodies' Hylian Sidon on tumblr. Go check it out!


End file.
